High pressure water swivels are used in a variety of applications. For example, water swivels can be mounted on a machine that travels along a pipeline, and the water emitted from the rotating nozzles of the water swivels cleans the exterior of the pipeline. Water swivels are also used for concrete hydro-demolition, concrete scarification, runway cleaning, et cetera. A typical water swivel is indirectly driven by a motor with some type of sprocket arrangement or a gear box. Chain drive sprocket boxes are susceptible to premature failure in the harsh environments. Failure can occur due to a variety of reasons, including poor chain alignment, sprocket wear, chain wear, lubricant leaking out of the drive box or water and debris getting into the drive box and contaminating the lubricant. Other types of indirect drives, such as cogged belts, are also susceptible to the same problems. While there are heavy duty gear boxes available which could avoid these problems, such heavy duty gear boxes are not preferred because they are bulky, heavy, and expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a swivel assembly wherein the swivel is rotated without the need for any indirect drive mechanisms which could be prone to the failures discussed above. A further need exists for such an assembly where the swivel and motor can be readily coupled and uncoupled in the field for faster and easier installation, as well as for simple replacement of a swivel should it need to be replaced.